Ninjago: Journey's Wings
by TheRealBlaireNightwing
Summary: After the incident with Blaire's brother, Dimitri; Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd grieve the loss of their friends but continue on by taking advantage of the angels' mortal home, only to be visited by them once more in a desperate attempt to save not only their lives, but the rest of the world from the newest threat. -Sequel to Ninjago: The Journey Continues-
1. It's Supposed To Be A New Beginning

**Chapter One**

**It's Supposed To Be A New Beginning**

**Megan's Point of View:**

I stood in the center of the ground and watched as Rachel paced back and forth. It had been nearly half an hour since we sent Amari to deliver the message.

"Where is she?!" Rachel shouted, "She was supposed to be back, like, an hour ago!"

"Technically it's been thirty minutes and five-point-five seconds," I corrected.

Rachel scowled and continued to pace across the ground, scuffing her feet into the dirt with each drag, and breaking the silence with a flash of sound and light, Amari returned.

"Sorry I'm late you guys," Amari said with a slight catch of her breath.

Rachel ran over and slapped her on the back of the head, "Where have you been?"

"Eating ice cream with pandas," said Amari in a sarcastic tone, "You didn't have to hit me so hard."

Standing up, I asked with worry, "Did anyone see you?"

Still rubbing the back of her head, she answered, "No, not unless you count that squirrel I saw sleeping in an old burrito. People can litter so much at the park."

"You went to the park?!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Of course not! I was passing by it while on my way here. And why should it matter if anybody did see me? It's not like we're fighting Dimirtri again!" Amari argued.

"It matters because it's possible that something else out there is looking for us!"

"Would both of you knock it off!" I yelled, "We're not going to get caught! That's what we called them for. We can't go through this alone, but we also have to remember that it's not only about us this time. Got it?"

"Whatever you say….general," Rachel said with a scowl.

She walked past me and sat down on a large rock as Amari plopped herself down on the grass with an irritable look on her face.

"I hate taking human form," she muttered, "So many weird…emotions."

By then, I had nothing left to say. So, that's just what I did; nothing. I kept my mouth shut and walked over to the nearest tree I could find and climbed it to the top branch, and once I got to the top, there was nothing in my sight but the infinite numbers of stars in the sky. For that moment, it was all I could think of.

"Nice job tonight, Rachel," I said.

She kept her eyes to the ground and her arms folded across her chest as she muttered, "Thanks."

"You see them yet, Megan?" Amari asked.

"Nope," I said keeping my eyes fixed on the stars.

And it was silent for the moment. Amari had decided to take a nap on the grass while Rachel got started on a fire. At this point, it would have easy to assume that they weren't going to show up, that we could just go home, but for beings like us, nothing was ever easy. That is, until I saw lights in the distance.

I jumped to the ground, "Rachel!"

Her head shot up, "What is it?"

"I saw lights coming in this direction," I stated.

"Are you sure it's them?" she asked.

"I'm not completely positive, but who else would it be? There aren't any roads around this area."

The roaring sound of engines suddenly grew louder and closer with every word we spoke. Rachel then looked at me and without hesitation, quickly put out the fire.

"Go transparent," she said before disappearing. I did the same and silently waited for something to happen.

The engines suddenly came to a stop and the sound of a car door slammed shut. "Megan!" I hear Rachel whisper.

"Dude, be quiet!" I whisper back.

"But-" she says.

"Ssh!"

I waited silently in the thin air for someone or something to show up when something broke the silence. A long and loud snore came from the darkness. I realized that we had forgotten Amari.

"Crap," I mumbled, "Amari…"

Her snores continued on as I made my way towards her, trying to wake her up.

"For God's sake, Amari, wake up!" I whispered.

"No burritos for pandas…" Amari muttered.

Growing footsteps filled the atmosphere and drew closer by the minute.

"Come on!" I said.

Seeing that there were no solutions left, I hesitantly made way towards Rachel and silently waited for the roaring sound of nearing engines to die down.

It all stopped.

**Amari's Point of View:**

I could really use a waffle right about now.

"For God's sake, Amari, wake up!" I hear someone whisper.

Drowsily, the words 'No burritos for pandas' escape from my lips before I flip over on my side and continue napping. Footsteps suddenly scurry away and my silent snores fill the air along with the annoying sound of engines. Whoa- engines? Hm, probably nothing serious; I'll just go transparent.

"We know you're here," growls a low voice, "Why do you bother to hide?"

Now I know it's not the guys, unless Jay suddenly became a man and decided to join the Underworld.

"Should we not just leave?" says another voice, "They do not wish to fight, which means we can take what is ours."

"Are you a fool?! We are the darkness, we take what is ours and leave them with something to remember our names!" the low voice responds.

"Don't you bet on it…" I mutter softly.

"We shall retrieve it at the third moon," retaliated the low voice.

With the sound of sand-like material whooshing through the air, the two un-seeable beings left the scene, with us standing in the darkness.

**Rachel's Point of View:**

Megan and I emerged from our transparent forms and watched as Amari's form lit up the area.

"Well that was fun!" she said idiotically.

"Why can't we just be left alone?" I moan while crashing towards the ground.

"It's just like Paradise, Rachel," Megan explains, "There's a war going on every day."

I scowl and fold my arms, "You always have to bring that up."

"Amari!" a voice shouts.

I jerk up into a sitting position.

"They're here!" Amari exclaims excitedly.

"Is it really them?" I ask.

Megan didn't respond. I quickly stood up and watched as Amari used her power to light up the entire space we were in.

"Whoa! Turn that light down! It's blinding me!" a familiar voice shouts.

Amari did as requested and dimmed her light to reveal five figures slightly being shown in Amari's light.

"Roller coaster buddy!" Amari shouts excitedly as she tackles Lloyd to the ground.

"Why….."Lloyd moans.

Kai snapped his fingers and flicked a small flame towards the fire pit and made a new fire appear. Cole pushed his way through the group, "Rachel!"

My face lit up as I ran over to Cole and gave him a huge hug.

"Best friend!" I yelled.

I took a peek over Cole's shoulder and watched as Zane and Megan shyly waved to each other from a distance.

"It feels awesome to see you guys again!" Cole says after letting me go.

"It feels like it's been forever!" Jay states.

"It's good to see you guys too," Megan says.

"It's been only a year and you guys are acting like it's been a lifetime," Amari says slickly.

"Yeah that's great and all, but can you get off me now?" Lloyd says with annoyance.

Amari rolled off of Lloyd's body and lied on the grass with her eyes facing towards the stars while Lloyd sat up and glared at Amari with an irritated expression.

"Anyway…." started Lloyd, "What did you call us for?"

"When we last saw you guys, Dimitri was trying to take your elemental powers and fuse them together to give himself more power," Megan explained.

"But that didn't really end up so well," said Amari.

"What he created was a tear in the immortality layers between Paradise and the Underworld. That tear released demons from the Underworld into Paradise and parts of the Earth, including Ninjago," continued Megan.

"But what does that have to do with us?" Jay asked.

"That's the thing," I said, "We don't know. We can understand what they want with me, Megan, and Amari, but what we can't get is why they are targeted towards you guys."

"Demons have a way of taking possession of mortals and messing with their lives here on Earth," mentioned Amari.

"This is so weird," Lloyd said.

"Yeah, it's confusing," Amari said casually.

"We'll try to explain more on our way back home," I mentioned.

Cole's face tensed up, "Yeah, about that…."

"We know you raided our house," I said.

"How-" Zane started.

"Hello, angels," Megan said while pointing at all of us.

"All right then," Zane said.

"Let's get back before it's sunrise," Lloyd suggested.

"Good idea," Amari said while jumping to her feet.

"Hey, wait a minute," Kai said, "Where's Blaire?"

We all froze. I looked at Megan while she turned away and looked at Amari who was staring back at me.

"Uh…" Amari mumbled.

"Um," Megan said.

"She's….not….coming back," I hesitated to say.

Kai gave me a look of shock as the group remained silent, not knowing what to say.

**Sooooo, it's me! I hoped you liked my first chapter and I hope I don't have too many grammar mistakes! Lol Please leave great reviews and I will see you next Monday with a new, and hopefully better, chapter! Bye! :D**


	2. What Did You Just Say?

**Chapter Two**

**What Did You Just Say?**

**Kai's Point of View:**

My eyes were wide and my body froze. _She's not coming back?_

"What do you mean she's not coming back?" Zane asked.

The angels refused to make eye contact and hesitated to answer until finally, someone spoke up.

"She was too weak…." Amari explained, "She lost a huge percentage of her powers so you guys could be set free."

"And when we banished Dimitri to the Unknown, the last of her powers disintegrated back to Paradise; where she's supposed to stay until she regenerates again," Rachel added.

"How long is that supposed to take?" Lloyd asked.

"Some angels regenerate quicker than others," Megan stated, "But Blaire is one of General's most important angels. He could keep her there for— God knows how long!"

I was in shock, I literally had no words.

"We're sorry, Kai," Amari said softly.

Hairs on the back of my arms and neck suddenly stood up as my cheeks began to burn slightly.

"Dude, you okay?" Cole asked.

For a moment I refused to respond, "Y—Yeah! I'm just fine. Let's just get back home and talk more about….this."

Ignoring the emotions running through my head, I turned around and started to head back to my blade cycle. It was depressing. Thinking that someone you cared about wasn't coming back to see you one last time.

"I can't jump to conclusions," I say as I slip my helmet on. "She did say that some angels regenerate faster than others."

The engine revs up and I take off, but I can't help but keep my thoughts locked on the same subject. It was like it was glued onto my brain, on complete lockdown. This was someone that I cared so much about. Someone that I had gotten incredibly close to, and one who risked everything to help others. And look at me, a selfish jerk with nothing to think about but the past. How could I have let this happen? If I had done something when I had the chance, Blaire would have been here right now.

"Face it, Kai," I say out loud, "Even if you did do something, it wouldn't have helped or changed anything." And though this was a very bad and emotional situation for me, the worst was just about to come.

It happened too quick. The whole thing was up in flames and was rapidly getting extremely hot. I couldn't move at all, and I knew for sure that I had at least a couple broken bones.

I moaned in pain, "Ah…man." My vision grew blurrier by the second as a ringing noise started to pound constantly through my ears. Pain was coursing through my side, I couldn't move at all. And just when things seemed like nothing could make this situation worse, a branch from the tree broke. It was black as night, clearly partly turned to ash, and heading straight for me.

Well, I guess this was it; death by a flaming tree branch. At least that's what a thought until something incredible happened.

It was like something huge had come up on me and taken me by surprise. With an incredible strange, they, or it, pulled me out of the way with such force just before the flaming branch hit me. I was in surprise; curious as to who or what had just saved me. It couldn't possibly have been anybody from the team.

"Oh my god! Kai!" someone's voice filters through. Yet before I was able to see who it was, the natural system took its course and slowly but surely, my vision suddenly began to diminish in a bright white light.

"_Mind telling me where I am?" I asked._

"_Mind telling me what you're doing with a broken leg?" she responded._

_I rolled my eyes, "Who are you? Why did you bring us here?"_

_She smiled and said, "You guys blacked out while fighting that dragon, so I decided to help!"_

"_Thanks, but I'm pretty sure we could've handled it."_

"_Oh, yeah, you handled it pretty well. I liked that maneuver you used; getting beaten up by a dragon and letting him get away, very clever."_

"_Whatever, can you at least tell me your name?" She grinned under mask._

"_Blaire." She said as she removed her mask, "My name is Blaire."_

**Amari's Point of View:**

"Oh my fudge, he's dead!" I yelled.

"Amari, shut up. He's not dead!" Rachel responded.

"He does look like crap," I pointed out.

"Really man? He almost died and you're saying that?" Cole said.

"Hey, you can't kill what goes on up there."

**Yeah, this was short. I ran out of ideas. -_- I'll think of something better next Monday. Bye! :)**


	3. Well, That Just Happened

**Chapter Three**

**Well, That Just Happened…**

**Amari's Point of View:**

"Is he okay?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, he's fine," I answered, "He'll just be sore for a while."

"I'm going to try and find some of Blaire's water," Megan said before leaving the room. Rachel looked up from her phone for a split second before retreating her eyes back to the screen. "Yeah, I'm going back to what used to be my 'room'." She ended the sentence by shooting a small glare at Cole and Lloyd, then walking out of sight.

"I think I'm leaving too," Cole finally said, "There's a new video game I've been meaning to try out for a while. Zane? Lloyd? You guys coming?"

"I could go for some games," Lloyd answered.

"I'd like to join!" Zane said

"I call player one!" Cole shouted while running out the door.

Lloyd and Zane proceeded after him, leaving me and Jay alone in the room with a sleeping Kai.

"So what do you wanna do with him?" I asked while leaning on the side of his bed.

"Let's put his hand in warm water!" Jay exclaimed excitedly.

"While drawing mustaches and goatees on his face with a permanent marker?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be a prank without it!"

"I'll get the water!"

"I'll get the Sharpie!"

**Megan's Point of View:**

"I can't find it anywhere!" I said in frustration.

Rachel, who was distracted as always, grunted and continued to mess with her phone. "It would nice if you'd help me for once."

"Yeah…..th—that's nice," she mumbled.

I scowl and continue to look through the cabinets. Nothing but empty medicine bottles and old papers tumble out. If only there was more left. I mean, I know it's in here somewhere. It had to be in the same place I left it the last time I used it, which wasn't long ago.

"Hey Megan?" Amari said while peering through the doorway. "Where's the permanent marker?"

I let out a small sigh, "I don't know. Somewhere in the kitchen drawer?"

"Okay thanks!"

Amari hurried off down the hall towards the kitchen as I continued to shuffle through the drawers. Suddenly she came back. "By the way…" She tosses me a bottle. "I found it in the bathroom. Bye!"

Amari hurried off once more, leaving me staring in frustration at the bottle labeled 'Blaire's Water'.

"I'm going to leave before that face of yours turns into ruby red fire truck," Rachel commented.

"Get out." I say through clenched teeth.

**Kai's Point of View:**

"Oh my gosh, it's actually working!" Jay snickered.

"Okay, time for the goatee," Amari said.

I was slowly waking up to the feeling of something gliding across my chin, and just when my eyes were fully open—

"Dude, he's waking up!" Jay exclaimed.

"What the—"

"Oh crap," Amari mumbled.

I sat up, "What are you guys doing? And why am I all wet?!" Amari and Jay stood there snickering without answering my question. Then out of nowhere, Megan suddenly walked in holding a bottle in her left hand and an irritated expression, "What the heck are you guys doing?"

"Uuuhhh…." Jay stuttered.

"Jay did it!" Amari shouted before disappearing into thin air. Megan shot her attention towards Jay, to which he retaliated by running out the door. "I swear I'm going to kill both of them one day….."

I snorted, "One day…" Her face forms into a frown.

"Don't you start, I can have your deadline shortened!" she yells. "Just take this. I'm done."

With that said, she hands me a bottle labeled 'Blaire's Water' and I couldn't help but just tear up a bit.

"Just take a drop, okay? We'll all be in the room down the hall discussing the plan. See you there," Megan explained.

**Once again, I'm out of inspiration! Some writer I am… Anyway, thanks for reading this terrible chapter and stay tuned for a new (and hopefully better) chapter next Monday! If you have any ideas for a chapter in this story, please PM me and really, send me some ideas, you can tell I'm dying XD Bye!**


	4. So, What Now?

**Chapter Four**

**So, What Now?**

**Rachel's Point of View:**

"Alright, our latest 'attack' was here," Megan said while circling a spot on the map with her pencil. "Recently, they have been coming at us from point B and E. At each spot, they have left no type of trace behind, which means that we won't be able to track them down and predict their next attack point."

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"Kick their butts to the moon of course! Right?" Amari commented.

"Mark Nine said it himself," Megan began, "This kind cannot be driven out by anything but prayer."

"But that can't be all we can do!" Cole retaliated, "If these guys are as dangerous as you say they are, shouldn't we be doing more than just prayer?"

"Revelation sixteen, 'For they are demonic spirits, performing signs, who go abroad to the kings of the whole world, to assemble them for battle on the great day of God the Almighty.'"

Jay ran his hand through his hair, "This makes no sense."

"It seems no occasion ever 'makes sense' to you, Jay," Zane mentioned.

Jay's cheeks slightly began to turn red and his eyebrows suddenly stitched together in a straight line.

"I swear I'm gonna-"

"Drop it, Jay."

"Got any other ideas, Megan?" Amari asked. Megan did not make eye contact and continued to pace around the room, gently holding her chin between her right thumb and index finger.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Nya protested, "What if we-"

Then out of nowhere, a loud banging came to the door of the room were in, and slowly Amari walked to the door and creaked it open slightly, only to tumble to the ground as an effect of Lexis bursting through air and into the room; barking and whimpering constantly without end.

"What's gotten into her?" Cole asked.

"Lexis, what's the matter?" Megan asked.

Lexis did not respond, but only circled and jumped to the questioning sound of our voices. Very much like…a normal dog.

"Why isn't she-" Then something incredibly shocking occurred. In the tense air that was currently forming, Amari suddenly let out a piercing shout and clawed at her chest before forcefully hurling herself towards the ground. In an instant, I ran to her side.

**Narrator's Point of View:**

And the room filled with intense worry as Cole, Jay, Zane, Rachel, and Megan, waited silently for a response from the flushed faced Amari.

"Amari, can you hear me?" Rachel questioned. No response.

"What's happening!?" Jay cried.

"Megan…" said Cole.

"What is it?" Megan asked. Cole only responded by making his eyes grow wide and slowly raising his finger to point in the direction of what was going on behind her. Now scared and confused, Megan turned her attention towards her back, only to see a disturbing sight of flickering outlines of her bright yet low-lit wings.

"What the—

They disappeared and Amari's eyes snapped open, "Uh, excuse you! Your hand is on my butt!"

And quickly realizing her blunder, Rachel snatched her hand away with a constant face of disgust. Kai walked into the room, "Hey, what'd I miss?"

**Kai's Point of View:**

"What's going on?" To be honest, I really didn't want to ask considering that they looked like something that came out of a really bad lab experiment. "Are you guys gonna answer or….."

"Something is definitely wrong," Zane pointed out.

"What's happening to us?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean us? We're all fine," Amari stated. Rachel gave a confused look, "What are you talking about? This stuff happened not two seconds ago, and you started it."

"Me?" She pondered, "I didn't do anything."

"You mean you don't remember?" Jay asked.

"Apparently not."

**Lexis' Point of View:**

What's happening to me? Why can't I understand what anyone's saying? Why can't I communicate with them anymore?

"Hey!" I shouted, "What's with you guys? Why can't you hear me!?" Nothing.

"Quit playing around! Answer me already!"

**Yep, that was it! Another chapter for today! Hope you guys liked it! Be sure to review and PM me if you have any questions! :D**


	5. This Can't Be Happening Now

**Chapter Five**

**This Can't Be Happening Now**

**Megan's Point of View:**

"Well, this is just great!" Amari shouted.

"Do you think he's trying to do another one of his tests?" Rachel comments.

Amari gives a look of irritation at the ceiling above her, "He better not be, because I don't plan on going through this crap again!"

"Hey, that's our father you're talking about, remember?" I said.

"Wait," Cole starts. "So you guys know what's going on?"

"With us, yes. With Lexis, no," Amari replied.

"Every once in a while, He and General decide to give us these tests. Tests that will help us understand how to deal with things on Earth without the use of our powers. Which means from now on we are fully human until He changes us back," I described thoroughly.

"And how long does that usually last?" Nya asked.

"It's hard to say," says Rachel.

"It's kind of like when angels regenerate," Amari adds. "The amount of time depends on the setting and/or person."

Everyone exchanged looks of confusion and interest to one another. The minutes ticked by as I skipped back to the battle strategy subject. It took a while explain, and there were a few complicated questions here and there, but I made it through and cleared the air.

To be fully honest, I couldn't help but catch the small smiles coming from each of their faces once we finished our small meeting and decided to sit around each other on the ground and few bean bags we had. We all laughed and discussed with each other, telling stories and sharing embarrassing moments we had all experienced sometime in our lives. It was nice.

Then, at some point, we all just fell asleep; right there on the spot. I couldn't blame anybody; after all, we had been awake literally all throughout the night.

**Amari's Point of View:**

Yep, the day had been extraordinary. It felt like we hadn't had good days like this in forever.

It was nearly daybreak when it happened. I'd gotten up for only a moment to get something to drink. As I was walking down the dark and dim-lit hallway, a crashing sound of breaking glass exploded into the air; causing me to jump and scurry a few steps down the way I came.

"What the-" I muttered.

Slowly taking large, silent steps back up the hallway, I peered over the corner of the wall and saw nothing but broken glass scattered across the floor; along with a think piece of something barely shimmering in the small light.

Making sure the coast was clear; I flip the light switch on and cautiously walk over to the rims of glass. Finally, I got a better look at the thick object and realized that it was a large stone with a piece of paper tied on it.

Now a normal person would have read the note and told someone about it, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm definitely FAR from normal. So, in my instinct, I clutched the stone I my hand and jump out the window to the cascade of jungle trees below; preceding my journey to find out where this came from and who meant business.

_6:02 a.m._

Roaming the forests of Ninjago, what else is new?

"Okay," I say out loud. "If I were a creepy stalker slash major league pitcher who likes to leave weird notes in people's homes, where would I be?" Keeping that thought in mind, I continued down the thick, grassy surface of the long and endless sights of the remaining forest.


	6. On An Adventure We Go

**Chapter Six**

**On An Adventure We Go**

**Lexis' Point of View:**

How on Earth did she not notice me, and where was she going with that rock? Honestly, I still wonder how I even came to these guys in the first. Oh, right…Blaire. Well, a dog has to be faithful to their family. I ran towards the window and screamed, well—barked, 'PARKOUR!' as I jumped onto the trees then to the grassy ground below.

"Okay, Amari. What kind of game are you playing this time?"

I followed each of her footprints by pacing quickly in each indent in the ground with each paw. Within just a few minutes, I then realized that I was coming to the edge of a mountain. _I better go slow so I don't slip._

"Come on, Lexis….don't slip, don't—AAH!"

The next thing I knew, my back legs were sliding down the slippery and muddy grass; quickly sliding me towards what seemed like another set of green trees.

"Well, if this is the end, I'd just like to say that I'm sorry I ate all of those chocolate cupcakes even when I wasn't supposed to!" I whimpered. "I'm also sorry that I threw up in Zane's room afterwards and blamed it on Jay because I wasn't Dog enough to say that Lloyd did it! For the love of God, just let me live!"

Water splashes up around me, along with mud and green lily pads. I'm alive?

"Ha! I'm alive!" I shouted.

"And sitting on my head!" A Russian accent yells. I quickly jump off and watch as my newest acquaintance cautiously stood up and shook the water off of his body. "Honestly, the nerve of some people."

"Sorry man," I apologized.

"Hmph. And vhat are you supposed to be anyvway, some kind of German Shepherd?" He says with a huff.

"Black and Bay, and you are?"

"Western Siberian Laika. I'm surprised you didn't notice after falling flat on my back, smart one."

My ears drew back, "Hey! You know I didn't do that on purpose, and I said I was sorry!" This 'wolf' had some guts.

"Do us a favor, puppy, take your tail somewhere else and make sure not to bump into me again." He starts to move away from the scene, but I jump in front and make sure he stops in his tracks.

"Just who do you think you are?" I question irritably.

"Me?" he says. "I'm the dog two times your size, pigeon. Now, out of my vway."

"So you really think you can just shove me aside and keep walking? Believe me, you've got another thing coming. And my name is not puppy nor pigeon, it's Lexis."

He gives me a smirk and says, "Zeus."

**Rachel's Point of View:**

"Morning everybo—

"Don't walk there, there's glass!" Cole yells. My foot stops in midair, and I suddenly notice the bits and pieces of broken glass spread across the floor.

My attention faced towards the broken window that was letting in the cool, morning mist. "What the heck happened here?

"Somebody must have thrown something at the window last night while we were sleeping," Kai explained.

"How come nobody heard anything?" I asked.

"Maybe it's because sparkplug over here wouldn't stop snoring like a pig until five a.m.!" Cole responded.

"Hey, at least I don't eat cake in the middle of the night for 'pure protein'," Jay retaliated.

Cole growled, "You…"

"Hey, where's Lexis? I haven't seen her since that little 'freak-out' she had." Megan's face suddenly grew tense, "I haven't seen her at all, or Amari."

"Do you think they might have stepped out or something?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmph, knowing Amari she did more than just step out," I stated. "I say we spend a morning in town and try to find out exactly who did this."

"What about Amari and Lexis?"

"Don't worry about her," Megan says. "The pandas are with her."


	7. Update

Hey guys! This is a quick update I'm doing on Ninjago: Journey's Wings. So, I'm very sorry to say that I cannot upload a new chapter today due to a bit of technical difficulties with my computer. -_- Yeah...sorry. I promise that I WILL upload the chapter next Monday along with the original chapter for next week. Once again, sorry for the small inconvenience! :3


	8. Into Town

**Chapter Seven**

**Into Town**

**Amari's Point of View:**

Hm, a fresh morning into town to track down a jerk who's about to get their pants knocked off. It's going to be nice not to be held back by anybody.

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_ In a short distance and speed, Lexis is seen running across the pathway that leads under the tall red, wooden Shinto leading into the village; kicking dust clouds along the way. "Hey buddy!" My hand runs through her thick fur while she swishes her tail across the dirt surface. "What're you doing here? Did you follow me?"

Lexis pants happily and sits on the ground, begging for more scratches and pets. "Say," I start. "You wanna help me with something?" She lets out a few more barks and excitedly jumps up and circles me. I can't help but laugh along, "Alright! Alright!"

Kneeling back towards the ground, I slip the rock out of my front pocket and draw it near her muzzle; letting her run her snout over every inch of it. "See if you can sniff this kid out."

She pulls away from the rock and sneezes once before she shook off the dirt that was covering her coat and started sniffing the ground for anything that might have matched the scent. In little to no time, she pointed her snout in the direction of the market that lead straight into the larger and more well-known area of the village. "Nice job! Let's go!"

_About a half hour later_

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" She lets out a grunt and continues sniffing the ground, leading me even deeper into the market place. I let out a long groan of boredom, "Why am I bothering?"

Lexis then stops dead in her tracks. She stares at the empty road ahead that leads to a bridge hovering over the raging rapid river; most likely the one that forms from Blaire's waterfall.

Lexis lets out an alerting grunt which grabs my attention. "What is it?" I ask as I get closer. Her snout is still pointed towards the bridge, and I can see someone standing at the outer edge of the wood planks that make up the base of the bridge. Lexis takes off.

**Cole's Point of View:**

"So how exactly are we going to find this guy?" I ask.

"The best way to find him…or her, is to find whomever matches the DNA analysis we took earlier. Do you think you can read that back again, Zane?" Rachel says.

A blue holographic screen rolls up from Zane's arm and multiple charts and picture graphs show up, "The only evidence I managed to pick up was a piece of green hair-like string. It's made of 100% nylon and only 80% saran. It doesn't seem like thread, but it doesn't seem like any type of human hair. My best guess would be that it is some type of doll hair."

"Doll hair?" I questioned.

"Okay, so all we need to do is find a giant possessed doll with green hair and a crazy obsession with rocks," Jay remarked. "Another day in paradise for us!"

**So yeah, that's the end of this chapter! This was really all I could get so I'm sorry that it wasn't what you expected and yes, I am a HUGE promise breaker but remember, I am only human XD *see what I did there?* My computer is still acting up and I'm typing incredibly fast as I speak before it shuts down again. SOOO, yep! God have mercy on my crappy technology.**


	9. Shots Fired

**Chapter Eight**

**Shots Fired**

**Amari's Point of View:**

The last I can remember was Lexis leading me to the front of a local community college, and then suddenly growling like crazy and making her fur prick up like an insane wolf. What was she up to?

"Lexis?" With my body turned and now facing her, my arm slowly raises and nears to the top of her head to pet her and make sure she was still sane, but immediately when I did that, she curled her upper lip wide enough to show her fangs. In shock, I pull my arm back fast enough to make me hit myself in the chest. Dang, if she was so angry at me, then why in the world wasn't she looking at me? Wait a minute….

My honey colored eyes dart in the direction Lexis was looking, but to my surprise there was nothing or nobody there. Yet while staring in the empty space, I could have sworn that I heard somebody talking, more like yelling. Whoever it is must be a really bad or angry person considering Lexis wasn't taking much of a liking to them. Well, curiosity killed the cat my butt, I'm going to go check it out.

Again like always, Lexis clamps her teeth down into the fabric of my pants; preventing me from walking any further.

"If you're scared about me possibly getting hurt, you can just come with me." I assure. But Lexis continues to whine and whimper and protest by tugging on my pant leg.

"Okay, that's it!" I shout in frustration. "Sit!" Instantly, she obeys and sits. "Now stay!"

**Lexis' Point of View:**

She….put me….in a sit…..and stay… She put ME in a sit…..and stay! NO FREAKING WAY! She wants to get in some type of trouble? Fine! But I might as well be there in case anybody even dares to mess with one of my girls. What am I saying? Nobody could really be that stupid enough to mess with her as long as I was around! All right…..now, where did she go?

"Down the empty space…." I muttered to myself while walking along. "And behind a building? No, in an alley, right? Grr…"

"Who do you think you are, little girl?" says a voice.

"Oh no." I was right. She had run into trouble. This'll be fun.

"Would you let go of me?!" Amari shouts.

"Um, I don't know. Can you—

And that very sorry excuse for a boy, said something that no girl nor loyal companion ever wants to hear. That's when I snapped.

There was a hot, lava-like sensation that flowed gently down my spine and the feeling of my fur slightly rising up with my anger as I tried to refrain myself from drawing my claws out. Turning the corner, I can now see Amari, with her back faced towards me, standing in front of two large and older guys. A low growl escapes from me and Amari turns around to finally notice my furiousness.

"Hey, little girl I'm still talking to you!" With that said, he grabs her upper arm and pulls her forcefully back towards him. Enough…IS ENOUGH!

In the open chance that I had, I flew through the air and snapped down into his arm, which caused him to release Amari and give her a chance to move on to the other bloke. I watched my enemy squirm around trying to get up and reach for something, but I reacted quickly and moved upwards to drive my teeth into his shoulder.

"Don't you dare think about it!" I roared.

Now this was where things got even more intense. As I held this idiot in place, I caught a glimpse of Amari and "Lee"—as the back of his jacket read—scuffling a few more times before he had the nerve to suddenly pull out a switchblade. I can then see his arm swing across the air, and before anyone can even notice, he's already made a cut on her lower lip; blood drips to the ground. That didn't stop her.

Before "Lee" can swing again, Amari swiftly glides under him and digs her elbow into his shoulder blade while her ankle in front of his and finally making him fall; the blade falling out of reach. Lee flips on his back and watches Amari swing across the left side of his face. With a now red and swollen face, Lee lands on the ground again before Amari raises her foot and firmly stomps on his—

"Amari!" Rachel shouts.

Oh crap.

**Rachel's Point of View:**

Amari looks up at me with wide eyes and Lexis releases some random guy; lowering both her ears in embarrassment and putting her tail between her legs in fear. The both of them left the two guys groaning on the ground and walked towards us.

"What in God's name were you doing to those guys!?" Megan exclaimed. "And why is your lip bleeding like crazy?!"

"Don't worry about me," Amari says. "Worry about those guys that pulled a blade out."

"They did what?!" Nya asked.

"This is why you shouldn't go out without us!" I stated.

"What is it with you guys about me going out by myself? I may be the youngest, but that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!" she yelled.

"And yet you ended up getting yourself sliced with a blade!"

"Yes, and that guy got his lucky charms smashed in, so what?"

"I'm agreeing with Rachel. You really need to have some sense, Amari." Megan quoted.

"Have some sense?! What the heck do you think you're saying? You think I can't take care of myself because I 'don't have any sense'?"

"We know you can't take care of yourself!" I screamed.

"Oh and you can?" she protested. "If I recall precisely, it's your dumb butt that's always gotta be so negative about everything every time were in a small jam while we're on a mission!"

"And if I recall precisely, it was YOUR ignorant and stupid fault that got attacked and got Jesse killed!"


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys. It's me TheRealBlaireNightwing and I'm here with another update. So recently I've been debating on whether or not I should continue this story. Yep, it's come to this...**

**I mean, I'm just being real. I'm not getting as many reviews as I did on my original Ninjago story, nor as many favorites/follows, and I'm kind of getting a bit upset since the newest season of Ninjago is already a bigger hit than the last season (EVERYBODY can agree with me on that one). So, I'm still kind of skeptical about putting this story up for adoption or just giving up on it.**

**These decisions are not final, but I am HIGHLY considering them.**


	11. All Alone

**Chapter Nine**

**All Alone**

**Amari's Point of View:**

Those words went through me like a bullet, and though Rachel's expression said nothing, I could tell she was feeling just as broken to bits as I was. What was I doing letting them walk over me again? It was time to get angry.

Next thing I knew, I was at her by the wrists and holding her to the ground, screaming , "You know that wasn't my fault!" Scowling furiously, she kicks me off of her and puts me in a chocking headlock.

"Take responsibility for your actions, for once!" she screams. "You know it was your fault!"

"Whoa! Guys, just chill!" Cole yells while trying to intervene. But he is immediately stopped by me when I shouted, "Don't bother, Cole! She's just a scared little girl that needs to take out her emotions on somebody else!" With that said, I ram my teeth into wrist and waited for her to pull back in result, but it seems like she knew that was coming, and she didn't react. That gave me a chance to try something else.

"Why don't you just do it, Rache?" I tempted her. The both of us come up almost an inch from the ground by me taking step up in an effort to get her off of me. "Go ahead and just try to kill me, just like I 'killed' Jesse." I finally grab her by the legs and flip her off, dropping her to the ground in the process.

"You senseless, sorry excuse for—

"Go ahead. Give me another insult, I'll add to the long list of records!"

Well, she didn't say anything else…..unless you count being cut across the neck with one of her daggers an insult. Oh, don't worry. I got her back with a punch in the jaw. Maybe not my best response, but at least it gave the little crowds of people forming around us a reason to stop recording and leave.

"Okay, that's enough!" Jay shouts. Before I could hit her again, I could feel a giant pair of arms wrap around me tightly so I couldn't make any other movements. It was Cole.

**Megan's Point of View:**

"We can't continue on like this," I said. "Either you woman up or turn around now and leave! So, what's it going to be?"

"I'll take 'Turning Around and Leaving' for five hundred, Alex." With that said, Amari pulled a smoke bomb on us and left from the gastric cloud now encircling us; and once we were done coughing and seeing the smoke clear, everybody realized that she was gone.

Rachel spit on the ground, "Good riddance!"

Being the oldest, my job was to keep everybody together, safe, and out of trouble. That promise broke, and Amari was gone. My hand then raises up out of nowhere and strikes Rachel across the face, making her stagger back. "Are you proud now?! Did you stick up your nose so high that it turned into a skyscraper?!"

"What the heck did I do?!" she questions.

"What kind of a question was that? You know what you did!" I screamed.

She stares directly into my eyes and smoothes her tangled hair back, "Did you not realize how childish she was being? You and I both know she was the one that started the problem that day. She was the one acting up and it was her that decided it was okay to—

She stops with widened eyes.

"Go on. Tell me what SHE did."

But she didn't. It was as if the words spiraled around her and looped her brain back into place, finally pushing away her tough, tomboy personality and bringing her back to reality. So she ignored my responses like I hadn't said it at all, and kicked the dirt once before picking up one of her now blood-coated daggers and putting it back into her belt.

She shoots a death glare at me and turns away, mumbling, "Don't forget to say hi to Lucifer for me when you go to his house." Her footsteps plod away in dust clouds, and I'm left to face the shocked expressions of the group.

I dare not to even look at them, "I'm sorry you guys had to see that….I think I just need to go home."

So I did. I even caught a glimpse of Lloyd lifting a hand up and taking a step forward, possibly in an effort to reason with me, but he's stopped by Zane when his hand is placed on his shoulder, nodding his head side to side slightly.

…

"_Hey Jesse?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You ever wonder about that place?"_

"_What place?"_

_The fourteen year old points towards the sky and says, "That place; the one way past the stars."_

"_Heaven?"_

"_That's the one."_

"_What about it?"_

"_They say it's the place where the true believers go. The one place where it's true paradise."_

"_But there's a lot of people that believe in things. They can't all fit up there."_

"_Don't you believe?"_

"_I believe in a lot of things."_

"_True, but wouldn't you want to at least see it?"_

"_It depends. Would you be there next to me?"_

**Soooo, I'm still kinda debating on whether or not this story should continue. I feel like it shouldn't, but then again, it should. Well, it's up to you guys! What do you think? **


	12. It's Up To Us Now

**Chapter Ten**

**It's Up To Us Now**

**Nya's Point of View:**

"Is it just me, or is it always something with these guys?" I ask. It didn't make anyone laugh, but I'm pretty sure I caught a smile on Jay's face. "Should we just try and find this guy on our own?"

"Definitely," Kai adds. "I mean, they're practically family now and they seem to be trying to help us every time we meet, but I think it's time we help ourselves for once. Zane, read back the report."

We all turned to see Zane pull up his blue hologram screen again and scroll down hastily to locate and open the file containing his report.

"It was eight a.m. when we first woke up and spotted the glass. Dust was being settled down on the surface of it, which means that it was most likely broken five hours prior to when we woke up. There were no finger prints or any other DNA located on the glass and the only evidence we found was the green 'doll hair' strand that was plastered between the floor and a broken shard."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No. Nothing else that could be useful."

"Well, we've got something at least." Kai noted. "Maybe we could get something out of the foot prints."

I could tell that everyone was in a state of some sort of realization judging by the expressions on their faces.

"Oh God," Kai said while pinching his eyebrows together. "Please tell me you guys did check for foot prints."

"What do you mean 'you guys'?" Jay asked. "You didn't check either."

"It doesn't matter who checked for what, we just need to find out who did this." Lloyd explained.

"Amari knows," I whispered. "Amari knows!" Everyone turned their attention towards me, giving me an 'Are You Going Crazy?' look.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked.

"She knows! She got up before any of us and left to go find whoever threw the rock. Lexis was with her, too, and she was also sleeping in the kitchen when it happened, which means she could have seen it, too."

"Well that's great and all, but how are we going to go ask them? Amari is definitely pissed off and Lexis just left with her without saying anything."

"She went down the road towards the mountains, the ones where Blaire's waterfall is. If I go down there, maybe I can go talk to her and see what she knows."

"Are you sure you wanna go by yourself?" Jay asked.

"It would be easier," I responded. "I can move and come back quicker."

"So, what are we supposed to do?"

"You guys go back home and see if Megan or Rachel is there. If they're not, go try and find them. They all need to make up one way or another."

"I guess it's settled then. We'll go check." Lloyd assured.

"See you guys later!"

So we all took off in separate directions, hoping that my plan would work, yet I turned back around to grab Cole's arm before he could get farther away from me, "Cole."

He turns to me and looks me straight in the eye, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Look, I know you've known Rachel for a long time. You care about her and you know her well. When you find her, talk to her, okay?"

He looks down with a sigh, "Okay." Then he turns back around and leaves me to go and find Amari and Lexis. I hope things don't get too intense…


	13. Here Come the Tears

**Quick thing to say before I start the chapter, this chapter is going to be kind of like a bit of a story told between two of the characters at the same time. You know, when one of the characters says part of the story and the other character continues where they left off and so on. The "story" is being told by Amari and Rachel, so Amari's "voice" will be BOLD**** and Rachel's "voice" will be in **regular text. **When they are both speaking, it will be **_italicized._** Yeah, I'm bad at words…anyway, this chapter was delayed a bit so that I could make it just perfect! Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Here Come the Tears**

**Nya's Point of View:**

"Amari!" I called as I waded through the thick stalks of dry grass. Blaire's house was just up ahead, I just knew it. "Come on, I need to talk to you!"

I stopped for a moment to realize that I had no idea where I was going. The only things surrounding me were mounds of rocks and dirt coming off the sides of mountain and another sea of wandering grass and dead leaves swishing through the wind. "Amari? Lexis?"

A rustling sound filled the air, and I started to panic. It sounded like it was some kind of animal walking through the grass. Could it have been Lexis? No way, Lexis' footsteps aren't that crunchy and heavy through grass; especially in dead grass like this. So, what was it?

To my surprise, the noise stopped after a few seconds. I soon realized why when I took a step up on my toes to peer over the field. That's when I saw it; a massive animal just standing on a rock and looking off directly at me. "_Is that a wolf?" _I thought to myself. _"Oh my God, it must be! Look at the color, and its size!"_

What was I going to do? If it attacks me, I won't have anything to defend myself with; I don't stand a chance.

The large beast drew closer to me and left me in an even worse state than I was to begin with. Finally, it stopped two inches away from me and looked up at me with smokey eyes. Its tail swished from side to side as it rolled to the ground and laid on its back; waiting for…..a belly rub?

"What the—I muttered while drawing towards my knees. I slowly reached my hand towards him and started scratching his stomach and watching his tail move faster and faster as he panted repeatedly. "Hm, I guess you're just a domesticated dog. But what kind though?"

When I took a break from petting him, he stood up and sniffed my face for a minute before licking the side of my cheek.

"Nice to meet you too, I guess," I giggle. The dog then gets up and takes a few steps forward before turning back at me and giving me a long stare. _Does he want me to follow him? _

"Well, yolo."

…..

The both us finally ended up in the middle of a pathway that was one I could recognize. A sound of rushing water was heard in the far distance; I made it!

…..

"Hello? Anybody here?" I echoed. _Okay, Nya. She's just immature, she WON'T hurt you._ Then out of nowhere, something falls from the sky and sweeps under me; causing me to fall back and leave me staring up at the sky.

"Nya?" a voice asks. I turn to see Amari standing over me with a slight look of confusion and Lexis at her side. I quickly jump to my feet, "Amari!"

Though I was happy to find her, it seemed like she felt otherwise.

"If you're trying to get me to go back, then you're dead wrong," she said arms folded.

"No," I said while dusting myself off. "I didn't come for that."

"Then what do you want?" she questioned.

"I want to hear your side of the story."

"Uh—what?"

"I'm going to give it to you straight, you're 'family' seems to think you can't handle certain things in certain situations. Trust me, I've been there. That's why I came here; to ask you exactly what's going on between you guys. Now, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but—

Yet, before I could finish, she cut me off by putting a hand up and saying, "Just—ugh, follow me. Lexis, stay with your friend."

**Rachel's Point of View:**

Dark, forest grass sat still beneath me. The rustling of the leaves against the wood branches filled the quiet air as another swish of wind sliced through the trees and whispered softly past my hair.

"It's a nice placed you picked out." I didn't bother to turn around. "Though, it's kind of obvious. If I were you, I would have gone to maybe like a beach or the middle of nowhere, but a place where we used to play as kids is a pretty chill."

"Go away, Cole." I groan. Like that helped at all. It just made him move closer to keep on talking.

"Why don't we just skip the whole comforting, motivational speech and go straight to the truth, hm?" With that said, Cole plops down beside me and tries to look me straight in the eyes. At first I hesitate to speak, but I wanted to waste no time at all in our conversation, so I took a deep breath and spilled everything I never told him; still refusing to make eye contact.

"His name was Jesse; Jesse Lee. He was one of the kindest people in the entire world. Anytime somebody needed help or was in trouble, he would always be the first to be there, but yet….the only time he ever needed help, was the time that nobody was around to help him."

**"He was only fifteen years old, fifteen. He fell in love with this girl that he had known for a while and one day….something….happened. Well, in a situation like that, most people would have left or run away, but Jesse—being the kind and loyal soul he was—stayed and took responsibility."**

"Months passed, and in little to know time, Jesse's first daughter was born. It was one of the happiest moments of his life, and he made a promise to himself to always take care of her and protect her and his love from any danger. To honor his promise, he made another big decision and decided to marry to his true love. Then a year went by, and Jesse's second daughter was born; this one being born early, which is where things got to be bad."

**"She died right there on the spot. She didn't even have time to get to a hospital. The poor thing was born in their very house, and as result of her coming early, the mother died. It left Jesse broken, and he was there—HE was there gazing right into her eyes; listening as she touched his hand lightly and breathed her last words; I Repent."**

"And something in him changed forever; something that had a good and bad effect. He never believed; he never accepted…..he never said 'yes'."

**"The next long years seemed like pure hell to him, but yet…he kept his promise; to be good and to be there. He loved and cared for both of his daughters every day of their lives, and he spent as much time with them as possible, until the day that something snapped.**

**She was so angry. It was indescribable. For what reason, I can't remember, but the next thing I knew, the younger daughter decided to run. She didn't think, she didn't realize…."**

"Before he went after her, he told the older daughter to stay put, but she ignored him and followed. When they had finally come to where the younger daughter was, she was already in the hands of something; something that showed the true face of evil. Next thing said, he was already dead…his daughters were so young; they didn't know what to do. So he burned a memory into their brains before leaving and said, 'Find Megan.'"

_Those two girls were us._


	14. An Apology To Be Owed

**Chapter Twelve**

**An apology To Be Owed**

**Cole's Point of View:**

"So, what happened next?" I asked. Rachel's eyebrows narrowed down towards the ground as she breathed in slowly through her nose to let out a low sigh of wavering hesitation.

"We did what he said and found Megan two days later. I told her what happened and she immediately took us in." she said.

"But did you ever see him again? You know, up there?" I asked. She didn't respond, and I think I might have known why.

It was a bit awkward, just the two of us there sitting in silence; neither of us knowing what to say next. It might have been a bit weirder when she started sniffling softly. It took me by surprise; it was very unlikely for her to cry at all, I mean, I'd never seen her cry before; it just wasn't like her.

"Can you stop staring at me like that? You're making me feel weird," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Staring at you like what?" I asked.

She swipes her wrist across her eyes, "Don't play with me, Cole."

"Rachel," I laugh. "I've been looking at you this way for almost five years."

"Four and a half," she corrects.

"Do you want to go back and tell Amari you're sorry?"

"….Yeah…"

**Nya's Point of View:**

"She's blamed me for that day ever since," she finished. "Well, I might have had some part in whatever that day, but I know that it's not my fault."

"Of course not, it's never really anybody's fault." I responded. The both of us stood up simultaneously, "Well, we need to get back." I started to walk down the slanted grass hill, half expecting her to follow me, until I realized she hadn't even moved.

"No," she said plainly.

"Amari, for the love of God don't start with this again."

"Look, if I've said it once, I'll say it again—I'm not going back to a place where people get mad at me just because of my childish personality or because I make wrong decisions or…..or …..WHATEVER!"

"But—

A sudden ringing irrupts in the air; I soon realize it's my phone and reach in my pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

Fuzzy static and small cut offs of Kai's voice can be heard, "Nya! It's Kai! You nn-need to come back q-quick! Ss-something-kk is happ-pp—

"Kai? What's going on?" The line goes dead.

Amari gives a look of sensitive concern but doesn't say a word. Lexis—who was slowly walking up through burnt arch of what used to be the front door with her friend—paused and stared at the both of us, as if waiting for something to happen. I didn't have time for this, if she was going to come, she'd know where to look.

With that, I left.

**Kai's Point of View:**

The phone line goes dead, dust clouds kick up all around us and shouts of force and anger come from everyone on opposite sides of the boulder I was hiding behind.

"YOU FOOLS! WE KNOW YOU HAVE WHAT IS OURS!" roars a dark voice.

"Dude, get a clue! We don't know who the heck you are and we don't know what you're looking for!" Jay yells.

"Lies! Lies, all LIES!"

"Kai, have you called for backup yet? We're dying out here!" Lloyd screams.

"I can't reach Cole and the line got cut off when I tried to call Nya!" I shouted back.

"We are so hooped!" Jay yells.

**Okay, so this was short, but I have a reason considering it is spring break for me and it took me a while to get apart from what I was doing in order to type this, but I also feel kind of bad because this whole story seems to be a bit off than what I originally planned it to be like, so, to keep you peeps happy, I'm going to type and post a completely new chapter tomorrow! YYYYAAAAAAYYY! Until next time! Bye! :DD**


	15. Part II

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Part II**

**Kai's Point of View:**

"Kai, stop hiding behind the freaking rock and help us!" Jay yells. I take a deep breath and peek from behind the boulder to try and find an opening spot as to where I can get to my screaming teammates. The time came and I sprinted across the gravel road, dodging strikes of lightning coming from Jay and surges of ice shooting from Zane.

"Kai, use your fire!" Lloyd shouts. I soon responded with a blaze a flames shooting out from the palms of my hands and driving directly into the core of the unknown enemy. A roaring shriek came pouring out of its soul.

"If this is the way you will try and harm us, then what STRONG heroes could you possibly be?" it shouts. "We came here to get what you took from us, yet you fight you as if you haven't fought before. All you do is use your powers, so why don't we make this easy and take you instead?'

Then out of nowhere, Lloyd snapped. He was exploded in rage of power from one side of the "battle ground" to the other in a ball of golden wisps and whirls. "Take us? I'd like to see you try!" he ensures piercingly. And with that, he swells his golden power into a larger sized ball and aims it towards the core of our attackers, but an unexpected voice filters through the commotion and a familiar swift whiplash of hair is briefly seen in front of the lead enemy.

"It can't be…"I mutter under my breath. I then quickly come back to my senses and remember that Lloyd was still using his golden dragon power. "LLOYD STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

He couldn't even hear my frantic cries attention; I had to do something to get him to stop. My mind takes over every bone in my body, and it all goes by in a flash. Clacks can be heard from my weapon slicing through the air. My messy brown spikes are flipped around and matted to the front of my forehead; veins now showing through my skin. It was the only option I had; the only thing that made it feel like everything around me was going in a slow orbit.

I was inches away from going in until an S-shaped golden weapon pinned onto my gi and stuck me on the dirt ground; preventing me from being able to move. Luckily, I was able to force my hand towards Lloyd and grip onto him causing him to stop his powers and come tumbling down with me.

"Mph! Kai?! Why would you—

"Watch out!" Nya warned. We both turned to face a pair of dark brown eyes staring into ours along with a raised silver dagger; ready to strike.

I can already realize that the hand holding the knife has frozen in mid-air and is giving us a wide eyed expression of shock. Her eyes slowly maze down to the spear that was now lodged through her stomach. Behind her is none other than Amari herself.

**Amari's Point of View:**

I pull my spear out of its back and watch it fall face down; pushing up a thick dust cloud from hitting the ground so hard. All my eyes could focus on were the terrified frozen faces of Jay and Zane; not to mention the dead eyed expressions of Kai and Lloyd.

"Amari….you—you just…." Lloyd sputters softly.

"Relax," I say. I bend down and reach towards the pierced opening of the poser to pull back a hand full of black feathers. "It wasn't really her."

The expressions of utter shock still remained planted on their faces. It probably made the moment worse that Kai passed out right next to Lloyd.

"I'm going to guess this had something to do with Dimitri?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, but that would be a good assumption. I remember seeing something like this while patrolling Paradise. They could be demons disguising themselves as people you may know or love just to trick you and take you out." I explained. "I never did it before because I was always treated like I couldn't handle it, but I know now that that's not true. Lloyd, we need to go talk to your dad. He's the only one that can help us."

"What about, Kai?" he asks.

Zane steps into the picture, "I could take him back home and meet back up with all of you at his monastery."

"We might as well go all together now." Jay states.

"Then let' get on it."

**Jesus Christ, these chapters seem to be getting shorter and more boring by the upload D'X. I promise I will try to make this story better! Oh, may I also add that I got baptized yesterday? It was so much fun! I almost tripped when I was getting in the tub XD! Praise the lord. Bless you guys and see 'ya next time! **


	16. To Garmadon's Monastery

**Chapter Fourteen**

**To Garmadon's Monastery**

**Amari's Point of View:**

So there we now stood in front of the towering red, rose- wood door; repeatedly knocking harshly on to get his attention. Finally, the wooden doors give out a loud, lulling creak and a young, ten year old boy with chestnut hair going a bit past his ears, curiously peeks his head around the corner of the door, then instantly shifts his expression to utter excitement.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaims. "The ninja of lightning! I can't believe it's really you! You're like the best ninja ever!"

"Well, at least somebody appreciates me!" Jay brags. "Hey, is that a Prince Donagen bracelet?"

"Yeah! Isn't he the coolest? You know that episode where he was stranded on another planet and he had to fight off those intergalactic space squids?" the boy asks.

"And then he takes parts of his broken space ship to make weapons and fight them off?"

"I heard that the producers of the show are going to team up with the original comic book authors to make a full-length movie just based on that one episode!"

"Uh, excuse me? Fanboy and Chum-Chum? We still have a bit of business to take care of." I interrupt.

The boy then takes a break from his "fan girl" self and reverts his attention to me, "Oh, sure. What can I help you with?"

"We're kind of looking for my dad, Sensei Garmadon." Lloyd explains. The boy's ambitious eyes gleamed with even more brightness and pure energy as he finally seemed to calm himself down and give his small statement.

"Sensei Garmadon is out of town, and he won't be back for another two weeks, but his wife Misako is here, she could probably help with whatever it is you need."

"That would be great! Thank you." I say with relief.

"No problem, just follow me inside."

We finally make it to a small room at the end of the corridor, where the boy knocks on the door in a rhythmic style. The door then slowly swings open and a women with a neat gray braid appears in the door way.

"Lloyd!" she cries enthusiastically. "So good to see you! What brings all of you here?'

"We need to ask you a very important question," I emphasize.

"Sure, sure! Come on in!"

The lot of us manage to calmly squeeze through the door frame into Misako's room. Before she shut the door behind us, I managed to see the boy grab Jay's arm and ask, "Can I show you my collection?" Jay turns to me as if unsure how to respond. I smiled and gave him a small nod, then watched the both of them scurry excitedly down the hallway.

"So, what did you need to ask?" she asks while sitting down slowly on a wooden stool behind her. I take a deep breath before I answer her.

"We need you to tell us what you know about the Underworld." I describe.

"Oh, well, obviously it is a place where the skeletons live and where Garmadon used to rule." She answers politely.

"Not that one," I say. "The second one; the one referred to as The Unknown."

Misako's eyes widen in shock and surprise, "Oh no—no. I'm not the one you should be asking about this! Not at all!"

"Mom, please." Lloyd assures.

"Misako, we really need your help. There must be something you know; anything!" I insist. For a moment she refuses to make eye contact, but continues to talk and tell us what she knew.

"Like I said before, the Underworld is a the place where all the skeletons live and where Garmadon used to rule, but the second world of darkness of which you speak of, is the one that is—like you said—commonly referred to as The Unknown. It is said to be a place that no mortal of any sort can pass through. The place itself is just how the name describes it to be; unknown."

"We need to know how to get there. Is there, like, some portal we can take? A certain wormhole?" I plead.

"I'm sorry, but The Unknown is a place that should NOT be toyed with. There isn't anything else that I could possibly tell you. The chances are indescribable!"

"I'm begging you! There HAS to be a way we can get there! This is the only chance I have to save Cole, Jay, Zane, Kai, and Lloyd: even your own husband and brother in-law—most likely the rest of the world. You HAVE to help us!"

Misako's wide and terrified eyes gazed sharply into mine; deciding as whether or not to make the correct decision, but she looks away from me for a moment and slides open a rice paper door that led to another room. My eyebrows relaxed in despair as I assumed that Misako had decided not to help us after all, but I soon saw her come back with a tiny glass bottle holding fine yellow powder inside and sealing it in with a black cork.

"I found this in Garmadon's belongings the first time I went to the Underworld. I did a bit of research on it and realized that it was a rare teleportation potion found near the trees of the Yuka jungle. It might just be able to help you." She said while placing it in my hands.

I looked up at her and let my feelings overcome me as to wrap my arms around her and give her a hug that lasted for about a minute.

"Thanks a bunch." I said while moving away.

"The only downside to it is that it only lasts for thirty minutes, so be quick and cautious." She warned.

"We will." I assured her while getting ready to leave. "Thanks again, Misako!"

"Anytime."


End file.
